


Coming home

by soul_wanderer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Tag to 12x02, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: They're on their way home again when Emily insists that JJ shouldn't be alone after their latest case - JJ reluctantly agrees and is relieved when Emily is there to help (tag to 12x02//Sick Day)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this ep and knew I had to write a tag to it - feedback is always appreciated :)

“JJ”, there was no response coming from the blonde, so Emily tried again.  
“Jennifer”, her voice was soft and gentle and at the mention of her full name JJ finally looked up at her.

“You okay?”, concern was edging Emily’s features as she scanned her friend’s face, the question seeming obsolete as they were sitting on the plane back home after yet another long and gruesome case.

“I’m…yeah, I’m fine”, JJ hesitantly replied, her eyes momentarily giving away her true emotions as she blinked to hide them from the other profiler in a futile attempt.   
Emily’s expression quickly went from “ _No, you’re not_ ”, to one of worry before she softly spoke up again.

“Jen-“ she began to argue, but one look at JJ and she knew it wouldn’t help, so she thought of something else instead.

“You shouldn’t go home alone”, she quietly told her instead, watching as JJ let her words sink in.

“I’m not-“, she tried to argue, but Emily cut her short.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it”, Emily knew she was talking about Henry and Michael and also knew that she would need someone to talk to after their latest case.

“I just need some sleep, that’s all”, JJ’s gaze dropped into her lap, avoiding Emily’s inquisitive and worried gaze.

“JJ”, Emily’s voice was low and almost pleading now, hoping to get through to her friend after all, “let me help you. Please”, she very quietly added the last word and their brief eye contact and a small and hesitant nod confirmed that JJ agreed after all.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she shot her a soft and reassuring smile and let JJ work through her feelings and thoughts as her own kept wandering to the blonde for the remainder of their flight.

 

Once they had landed both JJ and Emily wordlessly got into the same car and with Emily driving JJ got lost in her thoughts once again until they arrived and it was time for her to finally send the nanny home after being gone for far too long once again.

They quietly went inside, the lights in the house being dimmed and the nanny sitting in the living room and watching the baby monitor in front of her.

“Hey Sarah, is everything alright?”, JJ greeted the other woman and was met with a soft smile.

“Hello JJ, it’s good to see you back. The boys are okay, Michael is still a little bit sick but I managed to put him back to sleep for now”, the nanny gave her an update at which JJ’s features tensed, instantly worrying about her youngest son.

“Did you take him to the doctor? What did he say?”, as the questions kept racing through her head, Emily came to stand next to her, resting a reassuring hand on her lower back to let her know she wasn’t alone.

“I did and he said he has croup, but he’s going to be okay, the doctor prescribed him some meds that will help him feel better real soon.”, Sarah soothed her fears and watched as JJ took a deep breath.

“Thanks, Sarah. I’m sure you must be tired, go get some sleep, I can take it over from here.”, JJ shot her a tense smile as she bid the other woman goodnight, effectively leaving her and Emily alone in the now quiet house.

“It’s going to be okay, Jen”, Emily tried to reassure her, sensing how stressed she was at the situation.

“I wasn’t here, Em. Michael is sick and I wasn’t here for him”, JJ’s voice cracked at the words and she began to frantically pace around the living room, unable to deal with the onslaught of emotions, especially the intense guilt that was plaguing her.

“You were doing your job, JJ. You were out there saving people. Michael was safe and taken care of here, you can’t feel guilty for protecting those you love the most.”, Emily tried to comfort her but could still sense JJ’s inner turmoil.

“I didn’t save them”, JJ suddenly whispered and tears started running down her cheeks as Emily quickly ushered her into her arms. She had expected that this would happen, had expected that the guilt of the past few days would catch up on her and she was glad that she was here now to comfort her.

“You did the best you could. Sometimes we just can’t save them all”, Emily spoke in a hushed voice while rubbing gentle circles on JJ’s back, patiently waiting as she was working through her pent-up emotions.

“Let me take care of you”, slightly pulling out of their embrace Emily took JJ’s injured hand in her own and led her into the kitchen where JJ sat down while Emily went looking for new bandages.

Sitting down next to her she gently took off the old bandage and worriedly looked at the angry burn marks that marred JJ’s otherwise flawless skin before getting to work and carefully treating the injury before bandaging it again.

JJ on the other hand intently watched each of Emily’s movements, slightly flinching when the bandage came off but eventually relaxing when she felt Emily’s gentle fingers ghosting across her skin.

“Thank you”, JJ whispered once Emily was done, her voice small and her blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

“Always”, Emily smiled at her and just as she was about to say more there was crying coming from the baby monitor standing on the table and JJ immediately got up to see what was wrong with her son.

Emily gave JJ a moment to spend with her son as she cleaned the kitchen table before she slowly made her way towards the nursery to join JJ and Michael.

“Everything okay?”, she quietly asked and looked at Michael who was turning his head towards her upon hearing her voice.

“Yeah, he just had a coughing fit and woke up”, JJ gently bounced the boy up and down while he was busy trying to communicate with both his mother and Emily.

“Mmmm, mmm”, he repeatedly brought out and JJ immediately knew what he wanted.

“Yes buddy, Emily is here too, do you want to say hello to her?”, she smiled at her son and handed him over when his small arms reached out for the brunette who readily took him after a reassuring nod from JJ that it was okay.

“Hey buddy, did you get some sleep?”, Emily smiled down at the boy who was busy touching her cheeks and everything else he could reach with his small hands, happily gurgling at the brunette who was animatedly talking to him.

Soon enough Michael was growing tired again, his body instinctively curling up against Emily’s chest as his eyelids grew heavy and he tried to stay awake to not miss a thing but eventually he fell asleep anyway, his breathing evening out as Emily held him close.

Looking up she found JJ rubbing her eyes as well and knew it would be best if they all got some more sleep before Henry woke up as well.

“Come on, let’s go to bed, I think we could all use some rest”, she softly spoke up at which JJ insecurely looked up at her.

“You’re staying?”, the question sounded more like a plea and even if Emily had already had every intention of staying, she couldn’t have said no after hearing JJ’s voice cracking at the words.

“Of course”, a small smile hushed across Emily’s lips as she carried Michael into the bedroom, knowing JJ would want him close as long as he was still sick.

“Thank you”, JJ quietly repeated once they were all settled down under the covers with Michael safely nestled between them and their hands intertwining on top of his small body and Emily just tiredly smiled at her and reassuringly squeezed her hand, knowing in this very moment she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.


End file.
